Forever Frerard
by Little-Retard
Summary: Four super special awesome Frerard drabbles. All yaoi- fluff and nothing but. Frank also loses a piece of toast to save Gerard. Just saying.


**Hello, everyone! I know I'm supposed to be doing other things, but... It's time for my first Frerard! Yes, they are drabbles. No, none of them are connected.**

**I don't own My Chemical Romance.**

* * *

><p>Gerard had been acting very strange lately.<p>

He avoided Frank as much as possible, and whenever he did come across him, he ran before Frank had a chance to talk to him. Frank was completely and utterly confused at Gee's behavior. Did he do something wrong? Was it the near make-out they had on stage a week ago?

No, that couldn't be it. They've had those before and Gerard hadn't acted this way. Then what could it be? Frank decided he was going to ask Mikey, since everyone knew the two Way brothers told each other everything.

"Hey, Mikey. What's up with Gee?" Frank asked, plopping down onto the floor in front of Mikey's bed. Mikey put down his guitar and sighed. He knew this would be coming soon. Really, his brother needed to grow up and tell Frank what's wrong.

"I promised Gee I wouldn't tell you. He'll tell you when he's ready, alright? I'm not sure when that'll be, but it's going to be soon. The only thing I'm going to tell you is it is very important. If you really want to know, ask Gee yourself," Mikey said, lying back onto his deep azure covers. His older brother could be so childish sometimes.

"Come on, just tell me!" Frank whined, desperate to find out what was wrong with Gerard. He did not like being avoided, especially by his crush!

Yes, Frank Iero had a crush on Gerard Way. No one knew of said crush except for Mikey, who was the group's go to person for all things they wanted to talk about.

Mikey was probably the only person in the band that could keep secrets, so if they needed to talk to someone, they all went to Mikey. It was second nature to them by now.

Frank's crush on Gerard had been there for quite a while; about a month after they had started the band in 2001. He never told Gerard, but he secretly looked forward to those on stage kisses, gropes, licks, and grinds.

Frank had also had his fair share of dreams starring his black haired angel. He'd had various types of dreams with Gerard in them. Whether they ended up with a kiss, hug, laugh, or Gerard screaming underneath him, Frank savored every single dream, moment, and touch with the hazel eyes artist.

So, you could probably guess why Frank was upset that Gerard was avoiding at all costs. He liked being close to his little love; he didn't like it when his blossom hid from him!

Mikey rolled his eyes and said exasperated, "No. I don't tell Gee your secrets or problems, and I'm not going to tell you his. You two need to work this out yourself. I'll listen to your problems, but I will not solve them. Go and ask Gee yourself. He's in the living room, on the couch, drawing. I don't know how you missed him, since you walked right by him."

Frank sighed and got up off the crimson rug of Mikey's room. "Thanks anyway, Mikey," Frank said as he exited his love's younger brother's room on the bus. It seemed he would have to do this alone.

"Really, I don't know how they don't notice each other's feelings. They're so damn obvious. I don't know anyone more oblivious than those two...," Mikey muttered under his breath, shaking his head and proceeding to practice his guitar some more.

Frank snuck up behind Gerard, trying to get a peek of what Gee was drawing. Frank's eyes widened as he stared at the perfect drawing of himself on stage. He was bent over his guitar Pansy, black hair falling in his face. He let a small gasp.

Gerard jumped, and turned around, eyes wide at the man behind him. Shit! Frank had seen what he was doing! He must flee!

Gerard grabbed his art supplies, and sprung off the leather sofa, bolting towards the door that led to his room. Frank's reflexes were fast; he caught Gerard by the arms, holding him in place so he could not run away from the tattooed man.

"Gerard. Why have you been avoiding me?" Frank said, his sadness showing clearly in his eyes as his grip on Gerard's pale arm became tighter. Why was Gee trying so hard to run away from him? He didn't think he did anything wrong...

"I-I haven't been avoiding you," Gerard stuttered out, his eyes wide as he began to panic. He wasn't avoiding him! He just... He had to... He had some things to do!

"Don't lie, Gerard. You've been avoiding me. Tell me why," Frank said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion at the fidgeting man in front of him. To be like this Gerard had to have done something he didn't want Frank to know about. What could it be?

"I-I-I... Iloveyou," Gerard said as fast as he possibly could, averting his eyes to the carpet of the tour bus. He stared at the deep green carpet, looking everywhere except for at Frank.

Frank blinked in shock. Did... did Gerard just say he loved him? Surely he must have heard wrong... "What was that?" Frank asked, "You said it too fast."

Gerard shoulders slumped in defeat as he closed his eyes. "I love you. More than a friend. And I was scared that you'd reject me so I figured if I just avoided you the feelings I have would go away, but they haven't, and now I don't know what to do and-" Gerard rambled on, being cut off by a set of lips on his.

Gerard's eyes widened in shock at the actions of the guitarist. Gerard's eyes began to flutter closed as Frank's arms wound themselves around Gerard's waist. Gee's arms raised as they curled around the taller man's neck as he slowly kissed back.

Frank smiled against his ebony angel's lips, tenderly kissing the shorter man. It felt right; they fit together like two newly found pieces of a puzzle that had never been solved. Frank had been wanting this for years, and now that he has the man he wanted for years there was no chance that he was going to let his little flower go.

He pulled back and stared lovingly into Gerard's eyes. "I love you, too," Frank said softly, smiling happily at his shorter love. His little angel was so damn pretty and sweet... His lips tasted like sweet sugar, a taste only for him.

Gerard's hazel green eyes glittered in happiness as Frank's words replayed themselves over and over and over again in Gerard's mind; the words he had been desperate to hear from the man for many years.

"Finally!" Mikey screamed in joy, high fiving Ray. They had been waiting for the two to get together forever. "I never thought this day would come! My two little boys are growing up!" Ray said, smirking in triumph.

A pink blush settle across Gerard's face as Frank chuckled and rolled his eyes at the other boys in the room.

"You guys...," Gerard mumbled out, his pink blush growing as he averted his eyes to the ground once more, trying to hide his embarrassment behind his raven locks of hair.

"Oh, hell no, Gerard. We get to celebrate. We've been waiting for this moment for years. Didn't either of you notice the signs we were giving you? We've been trying to get you two together for over three years! Really, it's obvious to everyone but you two that you like each other," Mikey said with a grin, clapping.

Ray began to clap slowly as well, a shit eating grin spreading over his face. Yes, he was very happy for his two best friends, but...

Well, let's just he finally had some good entertainment for once!

* * *

><p>Gerard was bored. Not the normal what-the-hell-am-I-supposed-to-do-now bored, but I mean the fuck-I have-nothing-to-do-and-I'm-home-alone-with-my-crush-bored-so-I-can't-do-anything-stupid bored.<p>

Okay, cross that out. Gerard could do something stupid in front of his crush, since they had been best friends for at least ten years. And they were in a band together.

And they have random intimate moments together onstage. And did I mention they were living together with Gerard's younger brother and another member of the band?

So, yes, Gerard could do something stupid and Frank wouldn't mind, but he really didn't want to come across as an idiot, especially in front of his crush. Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that said crush was none other than Frank Iero, lead guitarist of My Chemical Romance, the band they were in together.

So, Gerard was sprawled out on the floor in their living room, sketching out a comic while Frank was sitting cross-legged on the couch, watching a toothpaste infomercial. Why he was watching that, the world may never know.

Frank sighed in boredom and looked down at his black haired crush that was drawing on the floor. He smiled softly as he watched the hazel eyed man draw some very cute comic.

Yes, they were head over heels in love with each other, and neither of them knew of the other's obvious infatuation. Love is so blind, isn't it?

Suddenly, Gerard groaned and threw his pencil to the floor. "I'm so bored!" He moaned out, rolling over on to his back, his shirt riding up slightly as he looked up at Frank.

"Dude, we should do something. What should we do?"

Frank was slightly drooling while staring at Gerard's pale exposed stomach, but snapped out of it as soon as Gerard began talking again. As he thought over what Gerard said, his eyes slowly began to drift back towards his short angel's belly button.

Frank mentally smacked himself, snapping out of his trance. It should be a crime for someone to be that damn sexy. It really wasn't his fault. No one could resist Gee's innocent charm. But no one was allowed to have Gee except for him... Gerard was Frank's and no one else could have him, and- Damn it! He hadn't even told Gerard his feelings for him and look at him, he was already possessive! Frank didn't care. Gerard may not know it, but he was Frank's...

Gerard rolled over again, this time sitting on his knees in front of Frank. Frank's eyes had glazed over and he was staring into space. Gerard's eyes were large and innocent as he stared up at Frank, poking the tattooed man in the stomach. Was something wrong with Frank?

"Are you okay?" Gerard asked, blinking up at Frank with those large hazel eyes of his, tilting his head slightly to the left. Frank broke free of his slight daze and looked down at Gerard. A blush of embarrassment spread across Frank's face, and it ran deeper as he averted his eyes from the fucking adorable sight in front of him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Frank mumbled, clapping a hand over his face as he attempted to hide his blush. Why did Gerard have to be so damn cute? He was like a cute little puppy...

"Are you sure?" Gerard asked, his eyes filled with worry. Frank was turning red. Was he sick? Gerard may have had a huge crush on Frank, but as he never had the talk, nor had any sort of conversations on intimacy, he was very oblivious and very innocent. He may curse a lot in songs and act very provocatively on stage, but he honestly knew nothing about sex, relationships, or anything of that sort.

Another big thing was Gerard didn't realize how damn beautiful he was. He had very low self- esteem, and any compliments he received he thought that they were just trying to be polite. It's mostly because of his harsh childhood, so he never knew how great he looked.

Frank didn't say a word, and his blush got even deeper, if that was even possible, as Gerard stood up and bent over him, placing his hand on Frank's forehead. Gerard's lips were only a few centimeters away from his. Fuck.

Gerard became even more worried as he realized that Frank was warm. Something was wrong! He knew it! Frank didn't want to tell him he was sick, but they were best friends, he thought they told each other everything! Gerard felt slightly hurt.

"You're warm Frank. Your face is all red. Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I could've helped you, you know," Gerard said, hurt clearly imminent in his soft voice.

His breath blew over Frank's face as Frank came to a realization.

Gerard thought he was sick because he was blushing so much. Damn it. How the fuck is he supposed to explain this to a very innocent twenty-three year old. For God's sake, Frank was a year younger than him and he knew all about romantic things! Though, it was very obvious by height and structure that if they were to get together it would be clear who would be the female in the relationship. Gerard, of course. He's too innocent to be a dominate person in a relationship. That, and he acts way too submissive.

"Really, Gerard, I'm not sick, it's just that... How do I say this... I... I love you. And when I'm around you it makes me happy, and that raises my body temperature. Do you understand?" Frank said softly. Then he mentally slapped himself. He just confessed his love to his best friend. Nice.

Gerard, on the other hand, was in complete shock. Frank... Frank returned his feelings? Frank loved him, too? Gerard immediately brightened up, exuding happiness and warmth. His eyes sparkled as he jumped on to Frank in joy.

He squealed in happiness and soft pressed his lips to Frank's. Frank began to kiss back right away, and a smile spread across his face. It seemed Gerard did like him. "I love you, too, Frankie!"

This was, by far, the best day of both of their lives. Now the only thing left is for Frank to explain to Gerard what sex is. But, that's another story.

And some where, two men sat in an ice-cream shop, eating ice-cream, when one of them jumped up in joy and shouted, "Fuck yes!"

Ray Toro sat in shock as he watched his friend do a little victory dance in front of him. "Dude, what happened?" He asked, glaring at the other customers to look away.

Mikey Way turned on Ray happily, joy dancing in his eyes. "Dude, Gerard and Frank just got together! Finally!" Mikey squealed, bouncing up and down in happiness for his older, but very innocent and oblivious, brother.

"...And just how do you know that?" Ray asked, staring at Mikey with a peculiar look. Mikey was always right, so he was happy for his two friends, but he really wanted to know how Mikey knew this. He really was hoping that Mikey wasn't spying on them. Please let it be some sort of really strong connection to his older brother...

An evil gleam appeared in Mikey's eyes as he leaned across the table and said with an evil smirk, "Video cameras. Ones that are linked to my phone. And I hath mind- reading abilities~! Aren't I awesome?"

* * *

><p>Mikey's eyes gleamed with evilness. Their plan to get Gerard and Frank together would surely work. It was very well thought out, and this time, they will get together! There was seriously no chance that it could be avoided like the other plans were!<p>

Ray, Bob, and Mikey had been scheming on how to get the two people who obviously liked each other together. Neither one of them would tell each other how they felt, so the other three members of the band took it into their own hands to make them get together!

Now, this was their sixteenth plan, and all others had failed, but this one was completely fool-proof. This one had taken weeks to come up with, and it was very perfectly planned out. Now they just had to put it into action, and voila! A brand new couple.

Mikey, Bob, and Ray were sitting in a circle, about to commence with their plan. "Okay, so does everyone know their parts?" Mikey whispered, looking at the other two men. They both whispered their consent to start, and all three of the boys smirked.

"Alright, go!" Mikey said, going towards the kitchen where Frank was, as the others to went to Gerard's room. This would be perfect. Nothing could mess this plan up!

Mikey took a deep breath, then ran towards the kitchen, stumbling in with a panicking look in his eyes. Frank looked up from where he was staring at the toaster, holding a large tub of butter and waiting for his toast to come out with a feral gleam in his eyes.

"Frank! Ge-Gerard stopped b-breathing, p-panic attack, and I think he might start screaming to let out all he has left in him, but I don't know, I think it's one of his really, really, really bad panic attacks, he- but I-, I- and I don't know CPR, I forgot how, and you need to come and help him since you know, come on Ray and Bob are with him, and their trying their best, but they don't know how, they're holding him, so y-you gotta come now!" Mikey said quickly.

Frank's eyes widened as he dropped the container of butter, his toast finally coming out. Gerard was in trouble? Shit! Frank raced towards Gerard's bedroom, determined on helping his little angel.

Mikey smirked and followed Frank, playing the role of the scared, very worried brother.

While in Gerard's room, Gerard was being held down by Bob and Ray, his face pale and eyes wide as the two boys had snuck up behind him and he was now in the middle of a very severe panic attack.

As Frank and Mikey entered the room, only Mikey saw the looks in Ray and Bob's eyes, and he began to freak out. They were supposed to scare him slightly, not force him into a panic attack!

Ray and Bob really didn't mean to actually give the man a panic attack. It was a total accident! But they knew Gerard started convulsing when he had panic attacks, so they ended up really having to hold him down.

Frank raced to Gerard in panic, and screamed at the other two to move. As the two band members moved, he wrapped his arms around Gerard, holding him tightly to his chest. He softly pressed his lips on to Gerard's, breathing into Gerard.

Gerard slowly, but surely, came out of the panic attack, and softly kissed Frank back.

Ray, Bob, and Mikey were shocked that their plan gone wrong had actually gotten the two boys together. They gave Gerard one last look, and then exited the room to give the new couple some privacy.

"What happened?" Frank whispered against his petite lover's lips, staring worriedly into Gerard's beautiful hazel green eyes. Gerard hadn't been having panic attacks as frequently as he used to, so it was a very large shock to him.

"I was scared already because I had thought I heard my father, so it was a normal panic attack that might or might not have gotten worse, but Ray and Bob came in and accidentally scared me since I didn't know they were coming, and it got severe, and I couldn't breathe, and I-I...," Gerard softly said, tears running down his face.

Frank held his lover closer and buried his face into Gerard's raven locks. He murmured sweet nothings into his angel's ears as he laid them down and covered them with covers, his arms still in their protective hold around Gerard.

Gerard softly sighed, and slowly fell asleep in Frank's arms, Frank slowly beginning to follow Gerard into the world of dreams.

Frank wondered why Mikey wanted Frank to come help Gerard. He knew Mikey, Bob, and Ray all know CPR, and how to break Gerard out of his panic attacks. Frank wondered if they had somehow figured out they were together. Frank thought it was hidden pretty well, I mean, it's been eight years since they got together, and three since they secretly got married, and no one really said anything. Oh, well. He'd ask them later.

Nothing was more important than his little angel.

* * *

><p>Darkness coated the room, rendering the two occupants blind as they stared at the ceiling, sleep not trusting them enough to be with them.<p>

As Gerard stared blankly up at the ceiling, his mind wandered to the other man awake in the room; his roommate for the night, Frank Iero. Gerard knew that Frank was awake. It was sort of an intuition for Gerard to know the status of his best friend.

Frank slept in the bed closer to the door, while Gerard slept in the bed right beside the foggy window; by the stars that peeked through it, light was scarce; stars were not bright, they were kind to the dreams of the sleeping city. Gerard stared at the stars, wishing to weave his way through them in the land of dreams. He was not so lucky.

Gerard had been tired lately, yet his body refused to go to sleep; his brain seemed to want him to focus on something; it wanted him to say something to the man across the room, and it wouldn't repent its state of alertness until Gerard confessed to his best friend.

Yes, Gerard knew full well what his body wanted; what he wanted. He knew of his desire for his best friend, but fear of rejection held him in place from saying a word of his love for the tattooed man.

Gerard closed his eyes, focusing his attention on the shallow breathing pattern of his companion. Gerard's own breathing was silent, while Frank's was a low sighing that could only be heard by well- trained ears.

Mikey and Bob were in the dull hotel room next to theirs, while Ray's was on the other side of Mikey and Bob's own chambers for the night. They had decided to room at a hotel for the night, and they picked names from a hat to see who would room with each other. The person with the blank piece would get his own room.

That is how Gerard ended up staying in the same room with his long term crush, but he didn't really mind. They had shared many rooms before in the past, so it wasn't anything completely new to him or his partner.

The hotel's walls were thin; if he strained his ears he could hear the pleasured cries of a woman in the throws of passion, most likely there because she was having an affair and was desperate to find a cheap place to coerce with her second man.

That sickened Gerard. Why would someone cheat on one who was supposedly their lover? People these days were sick; monsters and groups of succubus among them. They were greedy, selfish people with many sins desired by themselves.

Not to say that Gerard was so pure himself. He knew that he was no saint, it was clear to him where he would end up after he served his time on this ugly planet.

Everyone always wanted so much from him. Always asking him for things he had so little of. He gave and received nothing in return. His own personal demons were holding him back from moving on from his harsh past, memories of abuse and pain were all he had to hold on to.

He was falling apart, and he realized this, realized he wasn't going to last much longer. Without a soul, without a heart he would surely die soon, pain resounding within him.

He was alone; alone without anyone but himself to hold himself together, and the demons took so much from him that he couldn't find the strength to pick up the fragments of his shattered heart.

He listened to his heart beat, wondering when it would stutter to its stop, breaking him and leading to his won demise. He pondered whether it would be better after death. No, he was not afraid of death. After all he'd been through he could honestly say he would embrace death like an old friend.

He listened to the darkness's whispers, and heard Frank's breath tone down, a signal that he had finally fallen asleep. Gerard felt empty, he was truly alone now, and without anyone there with him he couldn't support himself.

He slowly stood up, careful not to make a sound, he did not want to break the other man from his pleasant slumber. He walked quietly over to Frank's bed, staring down at the man in the little light that he had. Frank was beautiful, so pure and strong; the total opposite of Gerard.

Gerard knew that Frank deserved much better than him; he had so much to live for. Gerard gave a soft smile and brushed Frank's ebony hair out of his eyes. He gave a soft kiss to Frank's forehead, and a lone tear ran down Gerard's pale face; the moonlight and stars revealing the despair in his eyes.

A very soft, "I'm sorry," was spoken unto deaf ears and swallowed up by the darkness. "I'm so sorry for all I've done to you. The pain that you have when you see my newly made cuts and scars, I wish you didn't care, I don't want to hurt you. I'd ask you to forgive me, but I don't want to take anything from you; you're all I have left to hold on to. You're the only person left in my cruel world of ugly monsters and painful lies. I love you so much, Frankie, I honestly wish for you to know that. I wouldn't say this if the night didn't steal my words from me so you could not hear them. I'm frightened of the pain you'd encounter if you tried to fix me like I know you would if you knew. I don't want you to bother with me; I'm tainted and you're so pure. You're the angel, and I'm the painful disease. I love you, Frank. How I wish you'd never forget that."

More tears had made their way down Gerard's face, and with a last kiss on the forehead concealed by the dark, Gerard made his way back to his bed, laying down facing away from his love, in to much pain to look at the boy who he'd never have.

Tears flowed down a man's face as the words spoken to him took effect. No, Gerard never knew that Frank heard. He never found out that Frank still discreetly tried to fix Gerard.

And three years later, two hours after Frank found Gerard's lifeless body and a gun on the floor, Gerard would never find out that Frank took his life for a man that took his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. The last one I really did like. I got the idea (the last one) from their song, "Sleep". Don't ask how. I have no clue.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
